À travers la fenêtre, j'ai vu
by RileyLostDragon
Summary: Que-ce qui arrive lorsque Pierre Rochard, maître de la ligue d'Hoenn, trouve une jeune gijinka Rayquaza qui n'a jamais vecue en civilisation? Suivez l'aventure de Riley, qui essaye de s'adapter aussi bien que possible dans ce nouveau environment! [eventuel OC X Pierre Rochard]
1. J'ai vu un Rayquaza

Pierre Rochard, champion de Hoenn, venait de rentrer d'une longue journée à la ligue. Un jeune homme l'y avait défié.

Bien sûr, Pierre n'avait pas perdu.

Il était néanmoins content d'avoir pu combattre contre un jeune homme qui était passionné avec ses pokemons. Il lui avait livré un très beau et bon combat.

Le champion rentra alors dans sa petite maison à Algatia. Elle était très différente de la maison de son enfance, une grande villa, où il avait vécu avec son père.

Sa mère était morte à sa naissance. Il ne l'avait donc jamais connu. Mais il savait grâce aux vieilles photos brunies de son père qu'elle avait les yeux bleues comme lui, et de longs cheveux bruns.

Pierre était content de vivre dans une petite maison - il se sentait souvent seul dans le manoir de son père. Mais ici, il avait juste assez de place pour une table, un lit, une armoire, une cuisine, une salle de bain puis sa collection de pierres.

Car oui, le jeune champion d'Hoenn était un enthousiaste des pierres. Il avait déjà visité chaque région du pays d'Aryhulbia a la recherche de nouvelles pierres qu'il ne possédait pas. C'est à dire, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unys, et Kalos.

Il commença alors à enlever sa veste noire et violette, et voulu l'accrocher, que son PokeNav se mit à sonner. Le PokeNav était une invention de son père, le célèbre président de la Devon SARL, qui produisait des objets à l'utilisation des dresseurs Pokémon.

L'image d'un homme aux cheveux rouges écarlates y était affichée, ainsi que son nom, Peter.

Pierre n'hésita pas à décrocher, surpris de l'appel de son collègue. Car Peter était le maître de la ligue de Kanto et de Johto, ainsi que en couple avec la reine du royaume, Sally D'Aryhulbia White.

-Salut Pierre, j'ai besoin de votre aide, à toi et à Marc. C'est assez urgent. Expliqua le dracologue, dont la voie trahissait une certaine nervosité.

Pierre était assez curieux, mais restait bien calme. Bien sûr, il n'était pas ravi d'être dérangé d'heure si tardive, après une longue journée, mais il savait que si Peter était nerveux, l'affaire devait être sérieuse.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda il alors, en reprenant sa veste.

-Rayquaza est entrain de dévorer tout le bétail d'Ebenelle. Ça sonne idiot je sais. Mais nuit pour nuit, nos Pokémons sont enlevés. Pour savoir qui venait faire ça, j'ai tenu la garde aujourd'hui. Et devine sur quoi je tombe. Rayquaza. Expliquait le dracologue, en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

-Si tu n'était pas Peter, je rigolerais avant de te raccrocher au nez. Répondait Pierre qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire. Il essayait de lui croire, mais pourquoi un pokémon légendaire ferait il cela ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, j'ai déjà contacté Marc, il est déjà sur le chemin. Tu est le champion d'Hoenn. Je compte sur toi. Dit Peter, avec un grain d'énervement dans la voix, avant de raccrocher. Pierre soupira alors, et mit sa veste, avant de quitter sa maison.

Il sortit son Métalosse chromatique, et s'envola sur son dos vers Johto.

Peter pendant ce temps attendait au pied de l'antre du dragon. Il avait vu Rayquaza y disparaître avec un Écrémeuh i peine une dizaine de minutes.

Marc arrivait d'abord à Ébènelle. Il avait ramené avec lui un ancien parchemin, qui parlait de Rayquaza.

-Bonjour Marc, je suis heureux de te voir. Annonça Peter en serrant la main de Marc.

-Tout le monde est heureux de voir ma beauté ! Répliqua ce dernier en tirant la langue. Peter rigola alors un peu, avant de redevenir sérieux.

-J'espère que Pierre est bientôt la... Avoua il, tout en fixant l'antre.

-Pf, t'a pas besoin de ce vieux papi si tu a moi. Annonça Marc en faisant un mouvement gracieux de la main.

-Tu est quand même au courant que Pierre est plus jeune que moi... Peter soupira en disant ça.

-Bah il a les cheveux gris, il a l'air d'être vieux. Répliqua Marc en rigolant. Sauf que Pierre venait d'arriver et avait entendu ça.

-Marc je crois que tu devrais voir un médecin, ils sont bleus clair pas gris. Disait le maître d'Hoenn en lui tirant la langue.

-Bon, la maternelle est terminée, concentrons nous sur notre mission : Il y a un pokémon légendaire et nous devons le faire partir. Ça ne va pas être simple et je ne sais pas comment on s'y prendra, mais nous devons nous concentrer, d'accord ? Expliqua le dracologue avec une voix stricte. Les deux hommes hoenniens se taisaient alors, et regardaient vers l'antre.

-Un de nous y va en premier, puis les autres vont suivre. Un volontaire ?

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Aucun d'eux l'avouaient à haute voix, mais tous avaient un peu peur. Mais Marc avait une proposition:

-Pierre est venu le dernier, donc c'est à lui d'y aller le premier.

Peter devait avouer que le maître d'arène n'avait pas tort, et synchronisés, les deux souriaient. Pierre n'essayait même pas de se défendre, et commença à marcher vers l'antre. Il avait toujours son Métalosse blanc à ses côtés.

Il était bientôt dans l'antre, et regarda autour de soi. Il y avait un petit lac avec un autel au centre, et devant cet antre il y avait un amas d'os. L'enthousiaste de roches reconnaissait de suite le reste d'un pokémon bovin. Peter semblait avoir raison avec son histoire.

Il regarda alors partout autour de lui, en cherchant du regard le pokémon de type dragon et vol. Mais la cave était assez sombre. Il demandait alors à son pokémon acier d'utiliser Flash. Ses yeux s'éclaircissaient alors comme des lampes de torches.

Mais toujours aucune trace du pokémon légendaire.

Peter et Marc étaient derrière lui, et semblaient assez confus sur l'absence de Rayquaza.

-Je vous jure que je l'ai vu rentrer ! Annonça il assez fortement.

-Tu deviens vieux je crois mon ami, tu as des hallucinations… Répondait Marc, avec un sourire.

Mais Pierre, qui arrivait derrière l'autel, vit une créature allongé au sol. Il fit signe à ses collègues de ne plus bouger.

-On dirait une fille… Trouvait Peter, qui la dévisagea.


	2. J'ai vu une fille

Marc était parfaitement d'accord avec Peter. Mais Pierre trouvait cela très louche.

-Mais que ferait une fille dans l'antre, seule, près d'un amas d'os alors qu'un pokémon puissant et dangereux s'y trouve ? C'est du suicide, elle aurait pu se faire dévorer.

Expliquait il, en se rapprochant de la créature féminine.

Dans la lumière crée par son pokémon, il reconnaissait que la jeune fille était vétue d'étranges vêtements verts, qui portaient des symboles jaunes et noirs. Mais ce n'était pas des vêtements habituels, plutôt des bouts de tissus, comme l'avaient portés les anciens humains, il y a bien des centenaires.

-C'est une gijinka Rayquaza... Elle doit avoir un lien. Annonça Pierre très prudent. Il n'avait pas du tout confiance en la situation, et une certaine peur se traduisait dans sa voix.

-Bon monsieur Pierre Trouillard, je vais la réveiller. Décida Peter, qui exécuta sa parole. Il se mit à genoux, et secoua doucement la jeune fille.

Cette derrière se mit à grogner, dès qu'elle sentait la main du dresseur. C'était un grognement inhumain, profond, et surtout très agressif. Peter retira de suite sa main, et fit quelques pas en arrière. Pierre avait raison d'avoir peur, et il se mentait s'il déniait être effrayé - les trois hommes l'étaient.

Mais la jeune fille se leva doucement. Elle était dos aux dresseurs.

C'est la que, sous la lumière de métalosse, la fille semblait de plus en plus bizarre.

Elle était la sous leurs yeux. Une robe courte autour des hanches, qui ne couvrait rien du tout. En dessous, un tissu déchiré qui prenait le rôle de couvreur. Mais surtout, une queue longue et puissante. Une queue de Rayquaza.

C'est la que la fille se retourna.

Ses yeux, d'un jaune doré, transperça les hommes, avant que d'un bond, elle se jeta sur eux. Sans un mot, elle dirigea ses griffes - car oui, elle n'avait pas de doigts, mais des griffes - vers eux, prêts à les déchiqueter.

Mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la présence de Metalosse. Ce dernier utilisa Poing Météor juste avant qu'elle ne pouvait toucher les trois dresseurs, la balançant dans l'eau. Les trois collègues étaient eux pétrifiés. Pourquoi cette fille les avaient attaqués ?!

Mais la jeune fille, tombée a l'eau, semblait s'y noyer. Elle ne nageait pas, mais fit des mouvements aléatoires essayant de se tenir tête hors de l'eau. Mais clairement, elle ne savait pas nager. Marc se pencha alors au dessus de l'eau, et vit la jeune fille se noyer.

-Je sais pas quoi penser ni quoi faire mais elle se noie. On la sauve ou on la laisse mourir ?! Demandait il paniqué, ainsi qu'effrayé. Les deux autres, par intuition, auraient préférés en profiter pour s'échapper, mais reconnaissaient que après tout c'était un être qui avait besoin d'aide.

Peter sortait alors l'un de ses Dracolosses, et lui ordonnait d'attraper avec attention la jeune fille. Il l'a tira alors par le col, de façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas le blesser, et la laissait tomber devant les pieds des trois dresseurs. Metalosse était toujours près de Pierre, prêt à intervenir.

La jeune fille, qui avait les cheveux bruns, se mit violement à tousser. Elle était à quatre pattes, et restait ainsi quelques secondes.

-Qui est tu, que fais tu ici, et pourquoi nous a tu attaqué ? L'interrogeait alors Peter d'une voix très ferme. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser ici. La jeune fille arrêta alors de tousser, et levait sa tête. Ses yeux dorés trahissaient une âme sauvage et barbare.

-Fichus humains...

C'était ses seules paroles. Elle regarda autour de soi, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper, mais elle était encerclée de tout les côtés. Elle se remit alors à grogner, et se leva.

-Laissez moi passer... Sa voix était grave, et rugueuse, comme si elle ne parlait que peu. Elle ne possédait aucune politesse. Mais Peter se mit à rire.

-Tu nous a attaqués, et tu croit qu'on va te laisser partir si vite ? Tu rêve ma chère... Répondait il d'un air moqueur, mais sérieux à la fois. La fille se mit alors également à sourire. On pouvait apercevoir ses canines, qui avaient une taille plus qu'impressionnante.

-Soi tu me laisse passer, soi je t'y force.

La réponse de la jeune femme était plus que claire. Elle semblait si sérieuse en disant cela, et Peter se laissait provoquer.

-Je veux bien voir ça...

Mais Pierre, qui était resté silencieux, restait assez peureux.

-Peter, laisse tomber... Lui conseillait-il, mais Peter semblait avoir les oreilles bouchées.

La fille se mit alors à ricaner, avant de poser une main au sol, et se mettre à briller. La lumière était si claire, que les trois hommes en furent complètement éblouis. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, la lumière disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Sauf que la fille n'était plus là.

-Ou est elle passée ?! S'exclama alors Peter, en regardant autour de soi.

Un grand rugissement.

Les hommes levaient leur tête.

 _Rayquaza._

Le pokémon était la, au dessus de leur tête.

-A présent vous connaissez mon secret... Vous devez donc mourir.

La voix du pokémon était grave.

La fille était Rayquaza. Rayquaza était la fille.

Les hommes n'avaient même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que le pokémon légendaire chargea Ultralaser. Mais la, le regard du pokémon tomba sur Marc. Il arrêta de suite son attaque.

-Tu est le descendant des Atalans...

Annonça le pokémon légendaire.

Marc prit son courage à deux mains, et s'inclina devant le pokémon légendaire.

-Oui, je le suis. Je ne veux pas vous fâcher, mais je vous prie de nous épargner. Nous sommes pas ici en de mauvaises intentions, mais nous vous prions de cesser l'abat du bétail d'Ébènelle. Les habitants en ont besoin.

Expliqua il, avec le plus de politesse possible. C'était assez étrange d'entendre parler ainsi Marc, mais Peter et Pierre savaient qu'il pouvait calmer le pokémon.

-Ce n'est que du vulgaire bétail, et j'ai bien besoin de me nourrir... Tant pis pour ses humains. Répondait le pokémon imposant. Marc se prépara alors à répliquer, mais le Rayquaza, d'un bruit énorme, tomba au sol, brusquement, détruisant l'autel, et se remit dans la forme de la jeune fille.

Les deux dresseurs n'y comprenaient plus rien.


	3. J'ai vu une maison

Pierre se dirigea alors le premier vers la fille,, qui était inconsciente au milieu des ruines de l'autel. Il voyait alors qu'elle avait des bandages imbibés de sang au bras ainsi que la jambe. Marc et Peter remarquaient également cela.

-Mais je comprend pas... C'est le Rayquaza des légendes...? Ou un autre... ? Commença à dire Pierre, qui semblait assez désespéré.

-J'en sais rien, je vois juste qu'elle ou il... disons elle est blessée. Répondait Marc, assez sérieux.

-Nous devons nous en occuper. Quelque soit quel rayquaza elle est. Regardez, elle est blessé. Continua il. Mais Peter ne semblait pas d'accord.

-Elle a voulu nous tuer. Elle nous a menacés. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais pas m'en occuper. Elle ne rentrera pas au château. Déclara il, en croisant les bras. En effet, vu qu'il sortait avec la reine Sally, il habitait avec elle dans son château.

-Moi aussi j'habite au château et avec Sonoko je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. De plus vu qu'elle est Boss de Team, il y a souvent beaucoup de gens autour d'elle, et je pense pas que notre amie supporte ça. Du coup tu dois t'en charger Pierre. Enchéri Marc, en lui tirant la langue. Pierre voulait déjà contester, mais il vit bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre les deux dresseurs. Il souppirait alors.

-Comme si je n'avais pas autre chose à faire... M'occuper d'une sauvage qui veut ma peau... Et puis quoi encore... Râla t'il. Peter et Marc rigolèrent alors.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, peut-être qu'elle devient encore gentille, et puis ça t'empêchera de gâcher tes journées à la recherche de cailloux. Annonça alors Marc, le taquinant.

-Viens, on t'aide à la porter sur ton Métalosse. Ajouta Peter, en attrapant un bras de la jeune fille. Marc le rejoignit, et prit l'autre bras de la brunette. Ensemble, ils la portèrent sur le pokémon acier, et l'y couchèrent. Pierre les rejoignais alors bien vite.

-Ne dites encore rien à vos copines, pas qu'il y ai la guerre ou quoi que ce soit. Leur demandait alors le maître d'Hoenn, et ils acquiescèrent.

-Alors bon, à la prochaine. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Salua il ses deux collègues, avant de s'envoler pour Algatia. Heureusement qu'il avait un deuxième matelas, pensait il.

Il arriva alors bien vite sur la petite île. Il était déjà bien plus que minuit, et plus aucune lumière était allumé dans les maisons. Le Métalosse se posa juste devant la porte d'entrée, et Pierre sortait d'abord ses clés pour ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. Ensuite, il porta Riley jusqu'à dans sa maison. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas préparé le deuxième matelas, et elle saignait toujours. Il était donc contraint de la poser dans son lit.

Ensuite, il fit d'abord rentrer Métalosse dans sa pokéball, ferma la porte et chercha des sparadraps ainsi que du désinfectant. Il s'asseyait sur le lit, à côté de la jeune fille.

Il commença à dérouler ses anciens bandages, qui étaient rouge sang. Il vit alors qu'en dessous se cachaient de profondes morsures, qu'elle avait probablement eu dans des combats avec des pokémons. Les morsures avaient dû s'ouvrir lors de sa transformation, d'ou elle était tombée dans les pommes.

Il nettoya alors les deux plaies avec le désinfectant, puis les couvraient de sparadraps. Après avoir fini son travail, il se mit a observer la jeune fille. Elle était une parfaite fusion entre un Rayquaza et une humaine. Son visage était humain, tout comme son torse, l'haut de ses bras et ses cuisses. Mais elle possédait deux cornes sur la tête, une queue, et ses mains à partir de ses coudes et ses pieds à partir de ses genoux étaient reptiliens. C'était vraiment une étrange vue. De plus, elle portait des vêtements rappelant le pokémon légendaire.

Pierre soupira alors à nouveau, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Il était obligé de passer la nuit sur le deuxième matelas.

La prochaine matinée s'annonça vite, grâce aux rayons de soleil qui réveillaient Pierre. Il était du genre à se lever tôt, et il vit que la jeune fille dormait toujours. Il en profita alors pour se changer, ainsi que de préparer la table. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi proposer à manger à la jeune fille, vu qu'elle semblait surtout se nourrir de viande crue. Il trouva alors un steak qu'il avait prévu pour dîner dans son réfrigérateur.

Il posa tout ça sur la table, et essayait de réveiller la jeune femme. Il faisait très doucement, tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle ouvra alors doucement les yeux, avant de bailler. Elle semblait presque paisible de cette façon, ainsi fatiguée, mais Pierre savait exactement que cela n'était que illusion. Il se leva alors, ne voulant pas être dans sa proximité au cas ou.

La jeune gijinka commença alors à reprendre ses esprits, et regarda autour de soi. Elle vit les murs d'un bleu clair, et surtout remarqua qu'elle était couché dans quelque chose de doux. Elle regarda alors cette matière douce, et s'amusait à appuyer dessus. N'ayant pas remarqué le propriétaire de la maison, elle prit tout son temps à jouer avec le lit. Pierre, qui l'observait silencieusement, avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un.

Mais en la regardant ainsi, le maitre de la ligue ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler très doucement. C'était presque mignon à voir.

Mais cela fit bien sûr que Riley le remarqua, et se remit à grogner.

-Ou suis je... Disait elle d'un ton menaçant, visiblement dérangé par la présence du jeune homme.

Ce dernier était assez déçu par le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille.

-Chez moi, à Algatia. Répondait il calmement, adossé contre une chaise. Il vit alors qu'elle essayait de se lever, mais en vain. Ses blessures lui procuraient de trop grandes douleurs.

-QU'A TU FAIT AVEC MA JAMBE ?! Cria elle alors en retombant sur le lit.

-Ne crie pas, j'ai rien fait... On t'a trouvé comme ça, tu étais blessée. Tu devrais plutôt être contente que je t'ai soigné, j'aurais pu te laisser mourir dans l'antre. Annonça il, assez énervé.

La jeune femme grognait alors moins, mais se demandait cependant pourquoi il l'avait aidé.

-Bon, tu as faim ? Tu est trop blessée pour partir d'ici, je suis donc responsable de toi. Si tu veux je t'aide à t'assoir. Ajouta il, en se dirigeant vers elle. Mais la jeune fille, n'ayant jamais vu une chaise, se laissa tomber du lit et s'asseyait par terre.

Pierre la regardait alors et ne comprenait pas.

-Pourquoi tu t'assoit par terre ? Demandait il alors, en lui tendant la main. La gijinka tourna alors sa tête de côté, comme un chiot.

-Tu m'a dit de m'assoir. Je l'ai fait. Répondait elle.

-Oui mais t'assoir sur une chaise, tu va pas non plus manger par terre. Annonça il, assez surpris par ses propos. Il remarquait vraiment que la jeune fille avait vécu toute sa vie en dehors de la civilisation.

-C'est quoi une chaise ? L'interrogeait cette dernière. Le maitre pointa alors sur l'objet en bois, contre lequel il avait été adossé.

-Ca sert à s'assoir. Expliquait il. Il devait avouer qu'il était intrigué par la jeune femme.


	4. J'ai vu de la destruction

_Il devait avouer qu'il était intrigué par la jeune femme._

Il lui tendait alors la main, puis l'aida à se lever. Une fois la gijinka assise, il s'assied de l'autre côté de la table. Mais la jeune fille, en regardant la table, vit la fourchette et le couteau.

Elle sursauta, et se mit violement à grogner, tombant de la chaise, et emportant presque la table.

-TU VEUX M'ATTAQUER, TU M'A TENDU UN PIÈGE ! Cria elle, en essayant plusieurs fois de se lever. Pierre, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, paniqua presque. Il avait peur pour sa pauvre maison qu'il ne voulait pas détruite. Il accouru alors de suite aux côtés de la jeune fille, qui prit ses mouvements brusques pour une menace.

BAM.

Elle le griffa en plein visage.

Criant de douleur, il tomba en arrière, en plein sur la table, qui se cassa en deux. Il avait une main appuyée sur son visage, mais sentait rapidement que la griffure n'était que superficielle. Mais la jeune fille, effrayée par tout le bruit, se mit violement à crier dans tout les sens, et essayait tant bien que mal à s'échapper de la maison en rampant.

Pierre, qui ne saignait heureusement pas, essayait alors de l'en empêcher. Il se remit devant elle, mais rattrapa alors un plat sur le chemin qui avait survécu à la destruction, l'utilisant comme bouclier.

-ARRÊTE DE SUITE DE BOUGER! Lui ordonna il alors, de sa voix la plus imposante. Il s'en inspirait de celle de Peter. Sa voix résonnait à travers toute la maison, et cela semblait marcher. La jeune femme ne bougea plus, impressionnée.

-Je vais pas te laisser détruire ma maison. Si tu veux survivre à tes blessures, tu te plieras à mes règles.

Continua il, en baissant légèrement sa voix, se calmant. Normalement, il était le calme incarné.

-TU M'A PROVOQUÉ EN METTANT DES ARMES SUR CE TRUC ! Répondait elle, en se remettant à crier. Elle était tellement perdue, habitué à la nature, et se trouvant soudainement enfermée dans un endroit clos et artificiel. Elle se sentait prise au piège, avec cet étrange humain.

-J'ai pas mit d'ar- Attend, tu parle de la fourchette et du couteau ? Demandait il très confus, se baissant pour prendre les couverts tombés à terre.

À la vue de ceux, Riley se remit à grogner et rampa quelques centimètres en arrière. Pierre avait bien compris de quels objets elle avait parlée.

-Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas... Ce sont des objets pour manger, tu veux que je te montre ? Proposa il alors. Devant la naïveté de la jeune femme, tout son énervement avait disparu. Il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un petit enfant, qui devait encore tout apprendre.

-Mais enfaite... As tu un nom? Ajouta il, en cherchant le bout de viande qui devait trainer sur les restes de la table.

-Riley... Je m'appelle Riley... Répondait cette dernière qui s'était également calmée. Pierre souriait alors, et trouva le bout de viande crue.

-Enchanté, je suis Pierre Rochard, maître de la ligue d'Hoenn. Se présenta il, tout en s'asseyant à côté de Riley, par terre. Il lui expliqua également comment utiliser les objet qui l'avaient effrayés, et après quelques minutes, elle en avait compris le fonctionnement. Il souriait alors, et se permettait de lui poser quelques questions.

-Dit moi... Pourquoi ne sais tu pas utiliser ses objets ? As tu vécu toute ta vie dans la nature ?

Riley semblait surprise, mais pas dérangée. Elle réfléchissait néanmoins quelques secondes.

-Oui, depuis que j'ai des souvenirs, je vis dans la forêt. Au début, je restais au même endroit, mais à force de grandir et de chasser, le manger ne me suffisait plus. J'ai donc commencée à voler d'endroit en endroit. Puis je suis tombée sur cet endroit rempli d'humains, mais ils avaient tellement à manger.. je me suis donc cachée dans la grotte à côté, et j'ai attendu qu'ils dormaient. Puis, j'ai pris leur manger. Et après tu est venu avec les autres deux humains... l'un d'eux était un atalan. Expliqua elle. Pierre remarqua alors que son vocabulaire était assez pauvre, d'où le peu de communication verbale qu'elle avait eu. Il voyait alors plus clair dans son histoire.

-Je comprend. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à vivre comme un humain. Tu n'aura plus jamais de problèmes avec la nourriture, et tu ne devra plus vivre dans des grottes! Proposait alors le dresseur, tout en souriant. Mais Riley semblait tout sauf d'accord.

-Vivre comme un vulgaire humain?! jamais ! J'aime vivre dans des grottes, chasser mon manger ! S'exclamait elle, avec un regard noir. Pierre y voyait clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas les humains.

-Oui mais c'est dangereux de vivre ainsi ! Regarde tes blessures! Moi je suis pas blessé, et tu sais pourquoi ? Car je vis comme un humain ! Essayait il d'expliquer, mais Riley n'était pas convaincue.

-Tu est un humain ! moi je suis un dragon ! Cria elle en montrant ses crocs.

Mais à cause de son état de santé, tout ses cris l'avaient fatigués. Elle se mit alors à respirer rapidement, épuisée.

-Tu vois, tu t'emportes puis tu t'épuises... Tu est même pas réveillé depuis deux heures que tu me fait un désordre dans ma maison. Soupira le maître encore.

-Maison c'est la ou tu vis. Avec des murs et un toit, la ou tu est dedans quoi. Ajouta il, en voyant le regard d'incompréhension de Riley. Mais il entendait alors un toquement à la porte, les dérangeant.

-Bon, toi tu bouge pas, et tu fait aucun bruit, compris ? Annonça il à la gijinka qui regardait la porte, effrayée par le bruit.

Il commença alors à d'abord demander qui avait toqué, mais il reconnaissait vite la voix de Peter et Marc. Il les laissait alors rapidement rentrer.

-Salut Pierre, comment va notre petit monstre? Demandait Peter alors, avant de voir les traces de griffure dans le visage de Pierre.

-Je dois me procurer une nouvelle table et un nouveau visage, mais à part ça... je lui ai appris comment utiliser une fourchette et un couteau. Expliquait il, en montrant le chaos qui régnait dans la maison. Les deux invités ne purent se retenir de rire en voyant la table en deux.

-On a bien fait de ne pas l'emmener chez nous alors... Et bon, pour ton visage tu devais déjà t'en procurer un nouveau avant, ça n'a pas grandement changé. Déclara Marc, avant de demander où elle se trouvait.

-Tu peux sortir Riley, ce sont mes amis. Demanda alors Pierre à Riley qui s'était cachée à côté du lit. Il l'aida alors à s'assoir sur le lit.

Cette dernière fixa simplement les deux hommes sans rien dire.

-Ah tu t'appelle donc Riley ? Je suis Peter, et voici Marc. Se présenta Peter poliment. Mais Riley semblait avoir la tête autre part.

-J'ai faim. Déclarait elle, le plus sérieusement possible. Les trois étaient alors assez confus de la jeune fille, qui ne semblait pas intéressé par les deux invités.

-Bon, Peter, Marc, vous allez faire les courses pour moi. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule ici. Je vous rembourse tout. Vous pouvez me chercher beaucoup de viande crue, une nouvelle table et des jouets de Ponchiot ? Demandait alors Pierre en leur tendant plusieurs billets de Pokedollars. Les deux hommes, ne pouvant pas refuser, se mirent alors en chemin.

Pendant ce temps, Pierre alluma la télé.


	5. J'ai vu de la colère

-On va regarder la télévision maintenant. C'est une boîte où il y a des images et du bruit, ne sois pas effrayée, d'accord ? Lui demandait il, en cherchant un programme éducatif, tel un documentaire. Riley fit alors oui de la tête, et observa la télé du lit. Elle semblait fasciné par les couleurs qui changeait dessus, et n'en comprenait pas le fonctionnement.

Mais Pierre trouva un documentaire sur les différentes ligues pokémon. Il pensait que ça pourrait intéresser Riley, pour apprendre à connaître le fonctionnement des combats pokémon.

Le documentaire parlait d'abord de Peter, et montrait un extrait d'un de ses derniers combats, ou logiquement il sortait vainqueur. Riley reconnaissait de suite Peter.

-Mais pourquoi il est dans la télé ?! Comment il en sort ?! Il est devenu tout petit ! S'exclamait elle, en montrant du doigt la télé. Pierre rigola alors.

-Il est pas dedans, enfaite ce sont que des images, on enregistre un mouvement et on peut le mettre dans la télé, tu comprend ? Essayait il d'expliquer. Riley se calma alors, ayant compris à moitié. Elle regarda alors comment les pokémons s'affrontaient, et elle semblait très intéressé par cela.

Ensuite, l'émission passa à la ligue d'Hoenn. Le présentateur commença d'abord à présenter le maître de la ligue, qui était donc Pierre.

-Voici le maître de la ligue d'Hoenn, Pierre Rochard. Spécialisé dans le type acier, ainsi que le fils du célèbre Monsieur Rochard, président de la Devon SARL, il est un grand enthousiaste de pierres précieuses.

-REGARDE ILS PARLENT DE TOI ! S'écria Riley intriguée. Sa queue s'agitait d'un côté à l'autre.

-Bien sur, s'ils parlent des maîtres de ligues. Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demandait il alors, avec un sourire fier de soi. Riley fit non de la tête.

-Le royaume ou nous nous trouvons est départi en plusieurs régions. Il y a Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh... Et chaque région a une ligue. La bas se trouvent les quatre dresseurs pokémon les plus fort de la région, c'est à dire le conseil 4, puis le maître, qui est le plus fort. Ces maîtres ont assez d'influence, et sont connus à travers leur région et souvent à travers tout le monde. Moi, je suis le maître de la ligue d'Hoenn, la région ou tu te trouve à présent. Hoenn est également la région natale de Rayquaza, tu le savais ? Expliquait il d'une voix douce et intelligente. Riley voyait de suite que malgré son jeune âge, Pierre semblait avoir énormément de savoir.

-Non je savais pas... Et vous vous battez avec vos pokémons ? Demanda alors Riley curieuse. Pierre fit signe de oui.

-Le Métalosse que tu as vu hier est mon pokémon préféré, et le plus fort de mes pokémons. Je l'ai depuis que je suis enfant. Je me bat souvent avec lui. Répondait il, en montrant une de ses pokeballs.

-JE VEUX AUSSI AVOIR UN POKÉMON ! Cria alors Riley en s'agitant à nouveau.

-Si jusqu'à demain tu est sage, je t'aide à en attraper un, d'accord ? Proposa alors Pierre, profitant de son vœu pour pouvoir assurer le calme dans sa maison. Riley semblait alors d'accord, et assez contente. Mais sa faim revenait, ce qui la rendait nerveuse.

Elle commença à bouger dans tout les sens, et à tout regarder. Elle vit alors les vitrines remplies de pierres précieuses, et se mit à les regarder tant bien que mal du lit, pendant que Pierre fixa toujours le poste de télévision.

Elle vit alors une belle roche verte, brillante. Elle avait la même couleur que sa queue et ses habits. Riley, prise d'ennui, se leva et tant bien que mal, en se tenant aux vitrines, se dirigea vers la pierre verte. Le maître d'Hoenn qui était dos à elle, ne le remarquait pas, et Riley avait rapidement ouverte la vitrine et prise la pierre. Elle la mettait contre la lumière, et observa la lumière qu'elle reflétait. La gijinka était totalement fixé sur le minéral, et le comparait à la couleur de sa queue.

C'était pour elle comme un jouet, qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa valeur, et la jeta en l'air comme une balle pour ensuite la rattraper.

Mais le maître de la ligue remarqua les mouvements de Riley, et se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne pouvait presque pas y croire, quand il voyait qu'elle avait son émeraude en main.

-Rend.. moi.. de.. suite... mon.. émeraude.. Lui ordonnait il, en retenant sa colère. Cette roche avait une grande signification pour lui, et était incroyablement rare - il avait pris des mois à la chercher. Mais Riley n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il lui parlait. Elle se remit à grogner, et serra la pierre contre soi, la protégeant.

-Elle est à moi maintenant ! Cria elle en lui montrant les crocs. Mais il était tout sauf impressionné.

-Si tu me la rend pas je vais me fâcher... L'avertissait il, en tendant sa main vers la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière recula de quelques centimètres. Sauf que Pierre, qui en avait marre, se leva pour aller la prendre. Rapide, il l'attrapa de sa main, et essayait de tirer dessus pour la récupérer.

La jeune fille en profita pour le mordre en plein dans le bras, le contraignant à lâcher. Mais le mouvement brusque du bras de Pierre qui se retirait fit que Riley elle aussi lâcha l'émeraude.

Elle tomba à terre, éclatant en mille morceaux sous les yeux de l'enthousiaste.

L'émeraude était brisée.

Riley regarda Pierre.

Pierre se mit à crier.

-JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR DANS CETTE MAISON, SORS D'ICI DE SUITE !

Pierre n'avait jamais été autant énervé de sa vie. Ses minéraux étaient sacrés pour lui, et il devait s'avouer qu'il en avait marre de jouer au Baby-Sitter. Il était maître de la ligue, pas Nounou.


	6. J'ai vu un orage

Riley, sans dire un mot, suivait ses ordres. Étrangement, elle qui voulait toujours dominer, était dans une situation de submission devant cet homme aux cheveux bleus. Elle aurait pu, par rage, détruire le reste des pierres, mais elle resta calme, et tant bien que mal, sortait de la maison pour se laisser tomber dans l'herbe juste derrière. Elle voyait alors que le soir commença à tomber, et se roula en boule, essayant de ne pas avoir froid.

Si je reste ici, je pourrais peut-être quand même avoir un pokemon... pensa elle, en s'imaginant la télé et les combats qu'elle y avait vu.

Par malchance, un orage commença. Il pleuvait des cordes, mais Riley ne bougeait pas. Elle était trempé, mais au même endroit, et ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie, jusqu'à arriver dans les bras de Morphée.

Peter et Marc chargé de faire les courses, furent également interrompus par l'orage soudain. N'ayant pas encore tout acheté, ils décidèrent de retourner au château, puis de continuer demain. Ils y était alors rapidement, et trouvèrent leurs compagnes.

Sally, reine, enlaça Peter. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns soyeux, et des yeux verts. Elle portait une délicate couronne dorée.

Sonoko, cousine de la reine et boss d'une team, tira les cheveux de Marc. Elle avait de cheveux bleus avec deux couettes, et des yeux rouges sangs. Elle portait des vêtements militaires.

Les deux, curieux, demandèrent ce qu'avaient fait leurs copains.

-Et bien on a du faire les courses pour Pierre Rochard, il a eu quelques soucis chez lui à Algatia. Commença Peter, en mentant légèrement.

-On doit vous expliquer quelque chose.. ajouta Marc.

Les deux filles se regardèrent surprises et effrayées.

-Hier soir Peter nous a appelé, moi et Pierre, car un Rayquaza terrorisait Ebenelle. On y est allés, mais on a trouvé une fille... elle devait à peine être majeure, peut être 19 ans, et c'était elle le Rayquaza. Elle pouvait se transformer en ce dernier, et elle ne possédait aucune notion de civilisation. De plus elle était blessé. Donc Pierre s'est chargé de s'en occuper, mais ils ont quelques problèmes l'un avec l'autre. Avoua Marc.

-On s'était dit de ne rien vous dire, mais finalement je me suis dire que vu que vous êtes des filles, peut-être elle vous écoutera... demain on retournera chez Pierre, vous voudriez venir avec ? Ajouta Marc. Peter était d'accord et trouva cette idée assez bonne.

-Bah en soi cela ne me dérange pas... mais est elle dangereuse? Demandait Sally, intriguée.

-Elle n'a tuée personne, elle a juste griffée Pierre à travers le visage... mais il n'aura pas de cicatrices. Comme j'ai compris elle est comme un animal, dès qu'il y a un mouvement brusque elle le prend comme une menace, ainsi que tout objet pointu. Il faut juste faire très attention. Expliqua Peter, avant d'ajouter que de toute façon, il protégera son amoureuse.

-Donc est ce que vous venez avec ou pas ? Résuma Marc. Sonoko semblait de suite partante mais Sally réfléchissait un peu.

-Le pauvre Pierre me fait de la peine avec son visage.. tu pense pas qu'il faudrait mieux les inviter au château ? Il y a plus de place, peut être elle se sentira mieux, la rayquaza. Proposa Sally.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, elle sera irritée par le changement de décor. Riposta Peter doucement. Sally avoua alors qu'il avait raison, et les quatre décidèrent d'aller voir leur ami le lendemain.

Ce dernier, n'ayant pas remarqué l'orage, se coucha bien vite, oubliant la fille qui était dehors. Sa colère s'était certes calmé, mais il avait toujours pas eu le courage de nettoyer les restes de son ex-minéral, ainsi que la table.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il était 4, peut-être 5 heure du matin, mais Pierre se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un cauchemar, rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir laissé une fille blessée dehors.

Il avait les cheveux complètements en bataille, n'était que vêtu de son pijama, mais il sortait aussi vite que possible de sa maison pour voir si la jeune fille était toujours la.

Quoi si elle était partie pour ensuite venir se venger, détruisant tout sur son passage ?

Mais il fut soulagé, en la voyant derrière la maison dans l'herbe.

Elle était complètement trempée, et roulée en boule. Ses cheveux ainsi que ses habits étaient sales de la nuit passée seule dehors, et avaient pris la couleur de cette triste nuit.

Elle semblait fragile, innocente.

Pierre se mit alors à genou, et essayait de la réveiller. Il avait un pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi, par sa faute. Il savait qu'il avait surréagi pour la jeter dehors.

-Riley... excuse moi... je n'aurais pas dû te jeter dehors... tu ne savais pas que ses roches sont très précieuses pour moi...

Chuchota il, en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il regarda le sol, rempli de honte par son propre comportement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle ne devait pas grogner.

Ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement, fixant l'herbe devant son visage. Elle toussait plusieurs fois, ayant attrapé froid, seule dehors.

Elle n'osait pas dire un mot. Devait elle être contente de le revoir ? Après qu'il l'avait si mal traitée ? Alors qu'il voulait la forcer à changer de mode de vie ?

Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait le confort qu'apportait la civilisation...

-Viens rentre... je regrette... tu est toute sale... je peux te prêter des vêtements, et tu peux te laver dans ma salle de bain. Proposa il en voyant son silence. Il se grattait également la nuque, assez gêné.

-La prochaine fois je te transforme en mon dîner... que ce soit clair. Je vais plus me laisser dicter ma vie par toi. Dès que j'aurais reprise mes forces, je me casse d'ici. L'avertissait la jeune fille cependant, reprenant une position de domination.

-Prépare toi déjà et on en parle plus tard, mais ne croit pas que je te laisse me dévorer si facilement. Répondait il, en essayant d'y glisser un peu d'humour.

-On verra bien.

Les paroles de Riley étaient courtes. Elle essayait ensuite de se lever. Pierre l'aidant, il lui montra la salle de bain en lui expliquant tout. Il lui chercha également des habits. Il trouva une chemise très simple, blanche, et un jogging noir. Ça faisait l'affaire.

Riley les pris alors et commença à se laver. Pierre, pendant ce temps, commença à ranger le chaos que la fille avait causée et s'habillait.

Marc, Peter, Sonoko et Sally, qui s'était déguisée en civile ne voulant pas trop attirer les masses, arrivèrent bientôt à Algatia.

Le champion de Johto toqua le premier. L'homme aux cheveux bleus clair ouvra alors la porte, surpris par cet attroupement.

-Bonjour Pierre! Riley est la ? Nous nous sommes dit que peut être Sally et Sonoko pourrait faire connaissance avec Riley, peut-être elles se comprendront bien. Et en plus on t'a acheté tes affaires. Expliqua Peter, en montrant sur un grand carton venant de Pikea, le magasin de meubles.

-Oui elle est sous la douche, mais vous pouvez l'attendre à l'intérieur. Par contre hier elle m'a encore fait un désordre et j'étais juste entrain de ranger. S'excusa il, avant de laisser rentrer tout ce petit monde. En voyant Sally, il s'inclina logiquement. Même si c'était son amie, il avait pris cette habitude.


	7. J'ai vu une famille

En voyant Sally, il s'inclina logiquement. Même si c'était son amie, il avait pris cette habitude.

La petite troupe se rassembla alors autour de la table à manger, chacun s'asseyant à son tours.

-C'est vrai qu'on voit qu'elle a fait un chaos. Commenta Peter en regardant autour de soi, assez surpris par le désordre régnant.

-Ou alors Pierre est juste paresseux et l'utilise comme excuse. Ajouta Marc en rigolant.

Pierre soupira, rangea en vitesse l'essentiel puis joignait les quatre dresseurs à la table qu'il avait réparé entre temps provisoirement.

-Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, mon cher ami. Répondait-il avec un léger sourire.

Peter eu un léger rire, et Marc voulait presque répondre mais entre temps, la porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte, et une Riley pas très à l'aise en sortait.

Elle avait mit les vêtements que Pierre lui avait donné, et ce dernier était surpris à quel point elle avait l'air plus civilisée et moins dangereuse habillée ainsi. Elle avait presque l'air d'une fille ordinaire.

Elle jeta alors des regards rapides entre toutes les personnes. Elle connaissait de vue Pierre, Marc et Peter, mais les deux autres, c'est à dire Sally et Sonoko, lui étaient étrangères.

Avec un sourire chaleureux, Sonoko se leva et tendit la main à Riley.

-Je suis Sonoko, une amie de Pierre!

Riley La regardait quelques secondes, se tenant toujours à la porte vu ses blessures. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme aux cheveux lui tendait la main.

-Riley, quand on dit bonjour à quelqu'un qu'on ne connais pas on lui donne la main. Expliqua Pierre qui avait remarqué l'hésitation de Riley. Cette dernière fit alors comme le maître avait dit, et prit doucement la main de Sonoko.

Sonoko remarquait les griffes de Riley. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas humaine.

-Je suis Riley. Disait la dragonne toujours hésitante. Ensuite venait le tour de Sally.

-Je suis Sally White, la Reine de ce pays. Elle aussi souriait, même si moins que Sonoko. Riley répétait son geste.

Ensuite, tous s'asseyaient.

-Pierre, as tu déjà réfléchi à parler de Riley à Leo ? Interrogea alors Peter, en jetant un regard sur Riley. Pierre etait visiblement surpris.

-Léo, le chercheur a Kanto ? Pourquoi devrais je lui en parler ?

-Riley semble être une créature mi-pokemon mi-humaine. Si quelqu'un est spécialiste de fusions pokemon, c'est soi Nikolaï a Unys, soi Leo a Kanto. Nikolai par contre est plus spécialisé dans les fusions entre pokemon a ce que je sache, et Leo devrait mieux comprendre les fusions Pokemon-Humain, vu qu'il en a fait l'expérience déjà. Expliqua Peter, en comparant les deux hommes.

Pierre devait avouer que Peter avait raison. C'était une très bonne idée.

Riley, contrairement, ne fut pas contente qu'on semblait ne pas s'intéresser à son avis à elle.

-Je veux pas voir ce Leo. Annonça elle d'une voix forte et claire, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Pierre soupira. Riley recommença.

-Il ne te fera rien de mal, Léo est un homme très intelligent, il pourra nous aider de savoir d'où tu viens, et mieux te comprendre, tu saisis ? Disait Peter, a la place de Pierre, qui désespérait déjà.

-Mais je sais d'où je viens !! Tonton Daiki à toujours dit que maman et lui étaient d'une famille qui avait un lien avec Rayquaza, et que parfois des gens puissants comme moi naissent!! Expliqua elle en faisant de grands gestes des mains.

-Tonton Daiki ? Attend tu as de la famille ?! Pierre était très surpris. Il pensait qu'elle était une créature abandonnée, solitaire.

-Bah oui, mais j'ai jamais connue ma maman, mais tonton n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi, et il est parti il y a longtemps et n'est jamais revenu, donc je vivais seule. Répondait elle, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus logique au monde.

-Ça fait beaucoup d'infos, mais n'oublions pas que tu lui a promis un pokemon, non Pierre ? Du coup je proposerais qu'on lui attrape son pokemon, puis qu'elle visite Leo, puis qu'on cherche sa famille, tu en pense quoi, Pierre ? Coupa Marc, avant que les deux partaient dans une histoire bien trop compliquée.

-Tu dois demander Riley... disait Pierre, en regardant Riley. Si tu viens avec nous voir Leo, je t'aiderai à trouver ton oncle, tu en pense quoi ? Proposa il.

Riley semblait réfléchir, mais n'hésitait pas longtemps.

-Je veux bien, j'ai envie de revoir tonton Daiki. Disait elle d'une plutôt petite voix cette fois ci.

Le maître d'Hoenn était alors plutôt content, et proposa qu'ils aillent directement mettre leur plan en action en lui cherchant un pokemon.

Riley fut alors plus qu'heureuse d'entendre ça, et se leva directement. Les autres suivaient, et comme toujours, Pierre l'aida à marcher.

-Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux comme pokemon ? Demandait il alors, en regardant les alentours.

-Un pokemon sombre et fort ! Un mystérieux... oui, un comme moi ! Expliqua elle alors, avec une image claire dans la tête.

-Un absol ce serait pas mal non ? Proposa alors Sally, en cherchant une photo dans son pokedex, puis la montrant à Riley. Cette dernière était de suite d'accord.

-Il est magnifique ! Trouvait elle, avec un grand sourire en regardant la photo du pokedex.

-Oui, un absol te va bien ! Disait aussi Pierre. Par contre, il faut faire un peu de chemin pour en trouver... ils vivent surtout sur la route 120. Ajouta il. Riley fut alors un peu moins heureuse. Les invitées avaient sûrement pas envie de voyager.

-De toute façon il est temps pour nous de rentrer, donc on vous accompagne jusqu'à la route 120, on attend que vous attrapez votre pokemon, puis on rentre, ça vous va ? Proposa Sonoko après avoir regardé l'heure. Cette proposition plaisait à tout le monde. Mais Riley avait une petite idée.

-Je peux y aller et ramener tout le monde en Rayquaza...? Ça me manque... chuchota elle à Pierre, nécessitant son accord.

-Oui mais on doit partir d'un endroit caché alors, et ici à Algatia c'est dur... lui répondait il, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'attirer une grande masse de gens inutilement. Riley ne semblait pas très bien comprendre ça.

-Mais j'en ai envie !! S'exclamait elle en le regardant d'un regard noir. Mais avec le temps, le jeune homme n'était plus impressionné par ses yeux jaunes qui avaient une aura dangereuse.

-Tant pis pour toi et l'absol, si tu me fait un théâtre on reste à la maison. L'avertissait il froidement. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de devoir s'occuper de son comportement enfantin. Riley capitula alors, tellement elle avait envie d'avoir son pokemon.

-Bon, d'accord...

Pierre se mit alors à sourire, satisfait de cette capitulation.

-Sonoko et Marc, vous pouvez sûrement voler avec Etouraptor, et Peter et Sally sur dracolosse ? Nous deux utiliserons métallosse. Proposa le dresseur de pokemon acier.

Tout le monde avait l'air d'accord. Ils prenaient alors la route.

-Elle est vraiment comme une enfant... constata Sally à voix basse, de façon qu'uniquement Peter pouvait l'entendre.

-Oui, je me demande si Pierre peut vraiment l'amadouer. Il est certes intelligent, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il possède assez d'autorité pour qu'elle l'écoute. La il avait certes un moyen pour faire pression mais à longue durée... répondait il en réfléchissant, tout en continuant de guider son dracolosse. Sally était assez d'accord, et la conversation s'y arrêtait.

Peu de temps après, toute la troupe arrivait à la route 120.

N'attendant même pas que Metalosse s'arrête, Riley sauta en plein vol, tellement elle était impatiente.


	8. J'ai vu un absol

N'attendant même pas que Metalosse s'arrête, Riley sauta en plein vol, tellement elle était impatiente.

Bien sûr, elle atterrissait sans se blesser, créant un petit nuage de poussière. Cependant, vu sa blessure préexistante, une douleur traversa sa jambe, et elle regretta vite son saut. Ses yeux jaunes scannaient de suite les environs. Peter, Sally, Sonoko et Marc eux quittèrent le maître d'Hoenn et la dragonne. Riley leur fit un rapide aurevoir de la main, puis tourna son regard vers Pierre. Ce dernier avait préparé des Hyperball, et sorti son Galeking de sa pokeball.

Riley n'avait encore jamais vu son Galeking, seulement Metalosse. Elle s'en approchait alors, curieuse de l'apparence dragonesque de ce dernier.

-Riley, ça c'est Galeking, il nous aidera à attraper un absol. Expliqua Pierre, fier du pokemon acier qu'il avait entraîné. Ce dernier lâcha un rugissement grave et puissant.

Riley souriait légèrement. Elle semblait apprécier la puissance de Galeking, et repondait avec un grognement qui sonnait presque gentil. Elle semblait communiquer avec le pokemon.

-Tu peux le comprendre ? Demandait alors le maître d'hoenn visiblement surpris, mais Riley fit non de la tête.

-Non, mais il sonne comme moi, c'est rigolo. Répondait elle d'une façon enfantine.

Pierre se demandait vraiment si cette fille n'avait pas le cerveau d'un enfant de 5 ans dans des instants tel que celui ci, même s'il préférait ça à sa façon agressive.

Mais ce moment de sérénité fut interrompu par la vision du pokemon ténèbres recherché. Un absol de taille moyenne, qui se promenait près d'un arbre. Pierre le repérait de suite.

-Il y a un absol la bas, tu le vois ? Galeking va le combattre, et une fois qu'il sera affaibli on pourra le capturer. Expliqua il, à voix basse. Riley fit signe d'avoir compris, et observa le maître.

-Galeking, attaque cet absol avec Queue de Fer, mais pas à pleine puissance, pour ne pas le mettre directement K.O. Ordonna Il, d'une voix ferme et précise. Le pokemon se mit alors en marche. Sa queue brillait, et frappa le pokemon ténèbres qui n'avait pas saisi la situation. Absol fut propulsé plus loin dans l'herbe, se releva avec difficulté. Il trembla.

-Ça suffit, Galeking. Pierre lança la hyperball sur le pokemon affaibli. Une lumière rouge en sortait, enroba Absol, qui fut aspiré dans la pokeball. Celle ci bougeait alors trois fois, avant de se refermer pour de bon. Le pokemon était attrapé.

Le fils de M. Rochard souriait fièrement, et tendait l'objet rond à Riley.

-Il est à toi. Tu va lui donner un surnom ? Demandait Il, souriant. Riley souriait aussi, et appuya la pokeball contre sa poitrine.

-Quand j'étais petite, Tonton Daiki me racontait l'histoire de deux villes qui furent détruites par Arceus. L'une s'appela Gohmorra, et l'autre Sodom. Tonton à un absol nommé Gohmorra, le mien s'appellerait donc Sodom, pour faire la paire. Disait elle en regardant dans le ciel, nostalgique. Elle était remplie de bonheur, pour le pokemon, mais aussi de tristesse, en repensant à ses moments du passés.

Pierre ne comprenait pas pourquoi appeler son pokemon d'après une ville détruite, mais tant qu'elle était heureuse.

-Bon, du coup j'ai fait ma partie du job. Par contre je pense que la il est trop tard pour encore visiter Leo, on ira demain, comme ça ce soir tu peux faire connaissance avec ton Sodom, d'accord ? Proposa Pierre, après avoir regardé le temps sur son PokeNav.

Riley grimpa alors sur Metalosse sans même demander, toujours sa pokeball dans la main. Pierre la rejoignait, et rapidement ils se mirent sur le chemin vers Algatia.

-Je dois encore avoir une ceinture pour Pokeball en trop chez moi, je te la chercherais plus tard. Dit il assez fortement, pour que sa voix traverse le bruit causé par la vitesse de Metalosse et du vent. Riley le remercia, et ils arrivaient à Algatia. Comme toujours, Riley sauta en avance, et sautilla, autant qu'elle pouvait avec sa jambe, devant la porte d'entrée, jusqu'à ce que le maître ouvre la porte.

Elle s'assit alors sur le sol, et observa la pokeball.

-Comment je fais sortir Sodom ? Demandait elle en regardant chaque détail de l'objet. Pierre montra de son doigt un bouton en réponse, et Riley l'appuya, faisant sortir le pokemon blanc, qui regarda confus autour de soi.

-Bonjour, ton nom est Sodom, et tu est mon ami maintenant. Je suis Riley. Disait elle, en lui tendant sa main. Le pokemon canin renifla cette dernière, avant de s'en approcher. Il semblait très suspicieux.

Pierre rigola intérieurement. Le pokémon lui rappelait beaucoup Riley elle même, sa façon d'être suspicieuse, mais curieuse de tout en même temps.

Sodom renifla Riley de longues minutes, avant de doucement appuyer sa tête contre la paume de la main de la jeune femme. Le pokémon voulait visiblement des caresses. Riley souriait alors, et caressa la longue fourrure blanche du pokémon ténèbres, qui fermait ses yeux rouges. Les deux semblaient si heureux, que Pierre resta silencieux à les regarder. C'était la scène la plus paisible depuis l'arrivée de la dragonne, et il espérait du plus profond que ça continue de cette façon. Dans ses moments, il appréciait la dragonne.

Riley caressa alors Sodom encore de longues minutes, avant que son ventre se mette à gargouiller. Elle rougissait alors légèrement, mais fit semblant de rien. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible ou dépendante de l'homme aux cheveux bleutés. Mais ce dernier, toujours aussi heureux, se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur, ou avaient déposés Peter et Marc les courses quelques heures auparavant.

-Tu mange que du cru ou aussi du cuit ? Demandait il, en regardant les aliments. Riley se leva alors avec quelques difficultés.

-J'ai pas l'habitude du cuit, mais je voudrais bien y gouter... Disait elle, en s'appuyant à l'une des chaises.

-D'accord, pendant ce temps tu peux continuer à jouer avec Sodom, ou regarder la télé, tu veux que je te l'allume ? Proposa l'homme, en sortant des bouts de viandes du réfrigérateur, toujours emballés. Riley, toujours en se tenant aux meubles, s'assit alors sur le canapé. Sodom la suivait, et se couchait près de ses jambes.

-Oui, s'il te plait, Pierre ! Répondait elle, toute enthousiaste. L'homme fit alors comme demandé, intérieurement surpris par la politesse qu'elle avait exprimée. Il trouva une chaîne aléatoire qui parlait de la Faune et Flore dans les villes de Hoenn. Elle permettra à Riley de mieux connaître les villes de Hoenn, pensait Pierre, avant de se rediriger vers la cuisine.

La jeune femme regardait alors le documentaire avec grande attention, tout en faisant des commentaires en même temps. Sodom, lui, resta calmement aux jambes de sa dresseuses, tout en dormant. À un moment, la chaîne commençait à parler de la population de Pokémon roches et acier, et Pierre avait visiblement été interviewé sur le sujet.

-Tu es à nouveau à la télé ! S'exclama Riley, en montrant du doigt l'appareil électronique. Pierre se mit à rire.

-Tu sais, je suis assez célèbre, et je m'y connais pas mal en Pokémon, d'ou ils ont voulu une interview de moi. Une interview, c'est quand quelqu'un qui travaille à la télé pose des questions à une personne. C'est pas la seule émission qui m'a demandé des interviews, c'est aussi pour ça que je dois retourner à la ligue demain, pendant que tu sera chez Leo. Expliquait il, sans bouger son regard de la poêle. Riley fit signe de comprendre, et redirigea son regard vers l'appareil. Mais rapidement, le repas fût près, et la télé éteinte. Riley rejoignait Pierre à table, et essayait d'imiter tant bien que mal son utilisation du couteau et de la fourchette. Après quelques essais, elle réussissait enfin à faire atterrir un morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

Elle fût assez surprise du gout de la viande cuite, mais qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Pierre la regardait alors avec grande curiosité.

-Ch'est bon, mais le gout du schang manque, trouvait elle, toujours la bouche pleine.

Après le repas, Pierre aida encore la jeune femme à changer ses bandages, et lui apporta un pijama. C'était un pijama a manches longues bleu clair, avec des petits metalosses dessus.

Riley s'endormit alors rapidement, et Pierre de même, sur le deuxième matelas.


	9. J'ai vu un rêve

_Riley était dans un étrange monde. Loin d'Algatia, de Hoenn, de Pierre. Mais loin devant elle, une silhouette aux cheveux blonds. Un homme, qui lui souriait._

 _"Aujourd'hui je dois m'en aller mon amour_

 _Ne m'oublie pas_

 _Ne pleure pas s'il te plait_

 _Je t'emmène dans mon coeur et près de toi tu m'auras_

 _En solitaire je te chanterai songeant à mon retour_

 _Ne m'oublie pas_

 _Bien que je doive émigrer_

 _Ne m'oublie pas_

 _Si tu entends ma guitare pleurer_

 _Elle avec son triste chant elle t'accompagnera_

 _Jusqu'à ce que dans mes bras tu sois_

 _Ne m'oublie pas"_

 _L'homme était toujours aussi loin. Riley se mit alors à courir._

 _Une pate devant l'autre. Une pate devant l'autre. Une pate devant l'autre._

 _Mais elle se rapprochait pas - comme si elle restait sur place. L'homme arrêta de sourire, se retourna, puis disparaissait dans le néant._

 _C'était Daiki._

Son souffle était rapide. Des larmes coulaient du coin de ses yeux, et des sanglots échappèrent sa gorge.

Un cauchemar.

Riley avait rêvé de son oncle, Daiki. Une personne qui l'avait marqué. Sa famille.

C'était loin de la permière fois. Riley rêvait souvent de lui, et à chaque fois cela lui fit rappeler à quel point il lui manquait. Cela devait faire dix ans maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, mais il lui manquait toujours autant.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait quitté. Elle se souviens seulement s'être reveillé un jour, et qu'il avait disparu.

Pierre fût cependant reveillé par ses sanglots. Il bailla, clignota plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas de suite d'ou venait ce bruit. Il se tourna alors vers Riley, toujours à moitié endormi.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Demandait il, visiblement surpris. Mais la jeune femme ne répondait pas, essuya vite ses larmes, qui ne voulaient arrêter de couler.

-Rien, rien... Disait elle alors, sa voix rèche des sanglots. Pierre avait presque l'air deçu, mais se leva pour poser une main sur son épaule.

-Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance... Chuchota il, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Riley renifla quelques fois, et n'osa toujours pas regarder le maître de la ligue.

-J'ai juste rêvé de mon oncle... Il me manque. Disait elle finalement à voix très basse, en tournant ses yeux vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier la regardait avec un regard triste. Il lui caressait alors doucement l'épaule.

-Je te comprend... Tu sais, ma mère est décedée à ma naissance. Je ne l'ai jamais connue, et des fois elle me manque aussi. Je la connais que de vieux photos de mon père. Il m'en a jamais beaucoup parlé, malheureusement... Mais tu sais, malgré qu'elle n'es plus sur terre, elle est toujours avec moi, dans mes pensées, dans mon coeur, et je suis sûr que c'est pareil avec ton oncle, et peut être même qu'un jour tu le reverra. Tu dois juste y croire, et je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais à le rerouver, non ?

La voix de Pierre était très douce, un peu mélancolique quand il evoqua sa mère, mais avec le pouvoir d'arrêter les larmes de la jeune femme. Riley arrêta alors de pleurer, et ses yeux dorés, brillants dans le noir, étaient remplis de grattitude.

-Tu as raison... merci et pardon... je suis désolée pour ta mère... Répondait elle, attristée par l'histoire de sa mère. Mais Pierre souriait.

-Tu n'y peux rien. Par contre, on peut dormir à nouveau ?

-Oui, bien sûr, bonne nuit ! Riley souriait elle aussi finalement, avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Le matin** s'annonça doucement, en inondant de ses rayons l'île d'Algatia. Riley se reveilla doucement, pour voir que l'homme qui l'habritait était déjà levé et habillé. Riley bailla longuement, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de rappeler son Absol dans sa pokeball. Ce dernier avait passé la nuit dans un coin de la maison, et dormait toujours. Riley souria alors doucement, et se leva.

-Bonjour... Disait elle, visiblement encore endormie à moitié. Pierre lui était sur le canapé, entrain de manger un bol de céréales.

-Bien dormie ?

-Oui, plus de cauchemars...

Riley pris ensuite les vêtements de Pierre qu'il lui avait prêté, et se dirigea avec à la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortait, et avait à nouveau faim.

-Je t'ai posé un bol, du lait Écremeuh et des céréales sur la table, tu peux te servir. Enchérit son hôte, avant qu'elle puisse demander.

Elle mangea alors rapidement, et Pierre annonça qu'il était temps pour eux de partir pour Azuria. Léo y avait une villa, ou était également situé son laboratoire.

Le vol ne dura guère plus d'une heure, et Rley avait amenée avec elle son Sodom.

Arrivés à Azuria, Pierre sonna à la grande porte de la villa. D'abord, personne n'ouvra. En effet, Riley commença même à se demander si elle était déserte. Mais après quelques minutes d'attente, un homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés ouvra la porte. À ses jambes, un petit pokémon brun.

-Bonjour Pierre! Pardon pour vous avoir fait attendre les deux, mais Evoli ici avait piqué la clé de la porte. S'excusa il en montrant sur la boule de poils brune. Riley nota que son nom était Evoli.

-Je suis Léo, chercheur et Pokémanniac ! Ton nom est Riley, n'est ce pas ? Se présenta il ensuite, en tendant la main à Riley. Cette fois ci, elle n'hesita pas à lui secouer la main, même si elle était toujours légèrement souspicieuse.

-Oui, je suis Riley. Affirmait elle, avant de se tourner vers le petit Pokémon. Elle se baissa alors pour lui caresser la tête.

-Bonjour Léo, dit, je ne veux te stresser mais je dois vraiment y aller en vitesse, merci de garder Riley pendant ce temps, j'ai déjà eu un appel d'Aragon pour me dire de me dépecher... Expliquait Pierre tout en regardant son PokeNAV. Mais Leo dût rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux y aller, j'imagine que ça doit pas être facile d'être aussi connu que le grand Pierre Rochard.

Pierre roula des yeux tout en souriant.

-Ni d'être l'un des plus grands chercheurs et Pokémanniacs de l'histoire, non Monsieur Léo Masaki?

-Arrête donc avec ses compliments et file, la ligue t'attend. Répondant Léo tout en lui tirant la langue.

-Tu as raison, bon, à ce soir alors, et Riley soi sage, je te fais confiance !

Avec ses mots, Pierre sauta sur Metalosse, et disparaissait dans le ciel.


	10. J'ai vu un chercheur

Riley regardait alors timidement Léo. Elle ne savait quoi penser de cette situation, et elle se sentait mal à l'aise à cet endroit inconnu. Mais Léo souriait toujours, et lui dit gentiment de rentrer. Riley regarda tout autour de soi.

En effet, c'était plus un labo qu'autre chose. Il y avait une grande cuisine, une tout aussi grande table à manger, une grande télé, un grand canapé, mais surtout beaucoup de machines diverses un peu partout, qui devaient tous avoir des fonctions différentes.

Leo s'assit alors à la table, et Riley fit de même.

-Tu as du déjà manger j'imagine, mais tu voudrais quelque chose à boire ? Proposa Il, mais Riley nia, toujours un peu intimidée.

-Tu sais, tu n'a pas à te faire de soucis, je vais rien te faire de mal, tu peux me faire confiance. Lui indiqua il doucement, en voyant la mine de la jeune femme. Il décida alors d'essayer de mener une conversation avec elle.

-Pierre m'a raconté que hier Il t'a attrapé ton premier pokemon, c'est lequel ?

Riley dirigea une main vers la ceinture, pris la pokeball, et demandait si elle pouvait le sortir. Leo lui fit signe de oui, et toujours un peu maladroitement, elle appuya sur le bouton central, et le pokemon blanc et noir apparut. Il semblait heureux de voir sa dresseuse, mais curieux de ce nouveau environnement.

-Son nom est Sodom. Enchérit elle calmement, tout en caressant le pokemon.

-Comme la ville détruite par Arceus ? Manque plus qu'un deuxième qui s'appelle Gohmorra dans ce cas. Rigola alors Leo, ayant reconnu la source du nom.

-Mon oncle a un absol qui s'appelle Gohmorra, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisie Sodom. Expliqua Riley, en souriant. Elle se sentait déjà plus à l'aise.

-Tu as très bien choisie, je trouve que ça colle très bien avec le rôle mythologique d'absol.

-Le rôle mythologique ? Riley n'en avait jamais entendue.

-Oui, on dit qu'Absol est un signe de malheur. Quand on voit un absol, c'est qu'une chose horrible arrivera. Mais ce que la plus part des gens ne savent pas, c'est que les absol sentent les catastrophes, et viennent nous en avertir. C'est malheureusement un pokemon très incompris. Expliqua Léo patiemment.

-Moi je sais que Sodom me portera pas malheur. C'est mon ami. Répondait Riley en caressant toujours l'absol, mais légèrement triste d'apprendre ce que les humains disaient encore comme bêtises.

-J'en doute pas, on voit qu'il t'aime déjà beaucoup!

Riley souriait. Elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise ici, et elle avait l'impression d'être comprise par l'homme brunet.

L'Evoli de Leo rejoignait même absol, et le reniflait, pour commencer à jouer avec quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bon, dans tout ça j'aurais une question. Je pense que Pierre t'en a déjà parlé. Je suis un chercheur, et il y a quelque temps, j'ai été fusionné avec un pokemon. Comme tu le vois, je suis retourné à la normale depuis, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être très intéressé par les fusions. Et tu est pratiquement une fusion parfaite entre humain et Pokémon. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de me laisser te faire une prise de sang ? Les resultats resteront bien sûr entre toi, Pierre et moi, je ne suis aucun but commercial, si cela te fait peur. Mais si tu ne veux pas je respecte ça également bien sûr. Demandait Il assez prudent. Il savait que c'était une question très risquée - Pierre l'en avait averti. Riley réagissait de suite.

Elle fronça des sourcils, visiblement pas contente, mais pris du temps à réfléchir.

-Je viens à peine de te rencontrer, et tu est un humain. Je ne fais pas confiance aux humains de base. D'où puis je savoir que tu l'utilisera pas contre moi ?

Leo devait s'avouer silencieusement qu'il la comprenait. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'on l'avait sociabilisé, et déjà on lui demandait autant.

-Je te comprend, vraiment. Tout ça est très nouveau, et je vois que tu fais des efforts. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te prouver que je n'utiliserais pas les résultats contre toi, c'est vrai également. Du coup j'imagine que c'est un non ? C'est dommage, mais bon, c'est comme ça.

Disait Leo, légèrement défait. Mais il avait cependant un petit espoir, qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis au cours de la journée, s'il réussirait à gagner sa confiance, après tout il n'était que autour de 10 h du matin.

Riley souriait cependant, même si légèrement. Elle redirigea son regard vers Sodom, qui joua toujours autant avec Évoli à travers la grande maison.

Leo se leva alors, regarda les d'eux Pokémon quelques instants et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la grande pièce. Une porte y était.

-J'ai un grand jardin clôturé, est ce que tu autorise Sodom d'y aller ? Je pense qu'il pourra mieux s'y amuser avec Évoli.

Proposait Il, ne voulant pas non plus qu'ils cassent quelque chose dans la pièce. Riley fit oui de la tête, et rejoignait Léo. Elle boitait toujours à cause de sa blessure.

-Ah oui, tu est blessée... j'aurais dû te proposer de t'aider. S'excusait l'homme aux cheveux bruns légèrement gêné.

-Je me débrouille, j'ai pas besoin d'aide, mais merci.

Riley était à nouveau légèrement aggressive, vu la question posée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait le sentiment que les humains voulaient toujours uniquement l'utiliser, qu'elle était intéressante que par son physique étrange. Et c'est ce qui la rongeait. Elle n'appartenait nul part; elle méprisait les humains, mais elle l'était elle même, au moins partiellement.

Elle supirait en réfléchissant sur ses pensées, mais entre temps la porte fût ouverte, et Sodom courra à l'exterieur. Lui et l'Evoli se chassaient, se sautaient dessus, couraient dans tout les sens... Riley, elle, appercevait la grandeur de ce jardin. En effet, un morceau entier de forêt en faisait partit. Riley marchait alors elle même dans le jardin, ses pieds, ou plutôt pattes arrières, nues, touchant l'herbe verte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pu ainsi rejoindre la nature; en effet, depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée Pierre.

-Sodom, attend moi ! Cria elle alors en poursuivant les deux pokémons, autant bien qu'elle pouvait avec sa jambe. Elle voulait aussi jouer avec eux. Mais sa jambe lui posait problème. Elle se tourna alors vers Léo, qui était resté à distance, pour observer le spectacle.

-On est d'accord, personne peut rentrer ici, ou observer le jardin ?

Léo ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle posa la question, mais l'assura que non, seul lui décidait qui rentrait et sortait d'ici. Riley souria alors de ses dents pointues, resta immobile, et une lumière se mit à l'envelopper. Léo ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, mais la lumière se dissipait rapidement.

Riley avait changée d'apparence. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mit pied dans la société qu'elle le faisait, et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle se sentait enfin à nouveau comme elle-même, enfin libre.

Léo était de son côté épaté. Bien sûr, Pierre l'avait averti, mais le voir de ses propres yeux était bien une autre chose. Il allait presque faire un commentaire, mais il se tut, pour ne pas déranger le dragon.  
Riley, sous sa forme de Rayquaza, pouvait voler, ce qui n'affecta sa blessure. Elle se rapprocha alors de Sodom, qui avait arrêté de bouger, presque effrayé. Mais Riley bougea très lentement, lui tendait une patte. Sodom la renifla alors, et reconnaissait sa dresseuse. La peur lui disparaissait, et Evoli, qui s'était caché derrière l'Absol, se rapprocha également. Les trois se mirent alors à jouer à nouveau. Riley suiva les deux pokémons à travers le vaste jardin, se cachait dans les arbres de la forêt... Elle s'amusait, comme elle l'avait rarement fait.

Le chercheur en Pokémon resta silencieux à observer le spectacle, mais un grand sourire décora son visage. Même lui remarquait la joie que ressentaient les trois pokémons en cette matinée.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, et plusieurs autres pokémons, tous de Léo, les avaient rejoints. Le chercheur lui avait pris une chaise entre temps, et un bouquin, tout en restant très proche des pokémons, pour garder un oeil sur eux. Mais autour de midi, tout les pokémons étaient visiblement épuisés, et la Rayquaza atterissait sur l'herbe, fermant quelques instants les yeux pour se reposer.

Une fois le souffle repris, elle retrouva sa forme humaine, mais resta couchée dans l'herbe, respirant le parfum de la forêt. En ce moment, elle ressentait un grand bonheur.

Mais rapidement, la faim pris le dessus, et elle se leva assez difficilement, pendant que son ventre grognait.

-Tu dois avoir faim après une telle aventure, tu mange quoi habituellement ?

Demanda le hôte de la dragonne, en fermant son livre, dont le titre était "Légendes de Hoenn".

-De la viande. Répondait elle en arrivant à son niveau. Léo souriait alors, posa le livre sur la table tout en marchant vers la cuisine, et regarda ce qu'il avait dans le refrigerateur.

-J'ai un cuisinier habituellement, mais il est en vacances... J'espère ne pas faire exploser la cuisine. Expliqua il, un peu gené.

-Je mange aussi du cru. Rassura Riley.

-Et bien ça m'est d'aide, du coup j'aurais pas besoin de risquer ma vie à faire cuire un repas. Dit il en rigolant, tout en pêchant un steak du réfrigérateur.

-Cependant je ne pense pas qu'un couteau et une fourchette te soi d'aide dans ce cas; j'imagine que tu peux le manger à la main aussi, non ? Ajouta il, en sortant la viande de son emballage et en le posant sur un plat. Riley fit oui de la tête, pris le plat, et s'assit à la table pour le manger. Léo avait lui pris une simple salade qui lui suffirait, et avait rejoint Riley à table, à coté du bouquin.

Riley, qui n'avait jamais apprise à lire, devisagea le livre. Elle savait certes ce qu'était un livre, mais ne put le comprendre.

-Tu peux l'ouvrir si ça t'interesse. Affirmait Léo qui avait remarqué les regards curieux de Riley. Mais Riley lui disait d'une voix petite qu'elle ne savait pas lire. L'homme s'excusa de suite, et lui expliqua le contenu.

-Il parle des légendes de Hoenn, leur origine, et une explication aussi rationelle que possible. Par exemple la télékinesie de Latios et Latias, les pouvoirs de Kyogre et Groudon ou encore Rayquaza, protecteur de l'Ozone.

-J'ai jamais volé aussi haut qu'on dit que Rayquaza le fait, je me demande toujous comment il fait pour y respirer. Répondait Riley, en regardant le plafond de la pièce, s'imaginant la couche d'Ozone.

-C'était justement une question que je voulais te poser... Mais je trouve ses légendes fascinantes, mais générallement celles de toutes les régions le sont. Mais dis moi, as tu déjà rencontrée le "vrai" Rayquaza ?

-Non, jamais. Mais j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais.

Léo écoutait attentivement.

-Il y a quelque temps il avait été appercu à Johto, mais malheureusement je l'ai aussi raté.

Riley avait entre temps finit son repas.

-Mon oncle m'a une fois dit qu'il l'va vu, mais c'était quand j'étais très petite... Parfois je m'imagine qu'il est avec lui, en cet instant. Mon oncle avait toujours adoré Rayquaza.

Répondait elle, en pensant à Daiki.

-Dit, tu connais beaucoup de gens ? Ajouta elle, d'un coup avec une mine sérieuse. Léo était assez surpris par cette question.

-Et bien je dirais que oui, j'ai beaucoup de contacts avec d'autres scientifiques et chercheurs.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un Daiki Touhou ? Creusa elle.

-Je connais pas mal de Touhou, vu comme ils sont riches, et vu qu'ils descendent d'anciens nobles, mais un Daiki ? Jamais entendu, excuse moi. Répondait il, ne comprenant pas l'origine de la question.


	11. J'ai vu un maître

Riley était un peu triste en entendant ça, mais elle pourra reposer la même question à Pierre plus tard. Il lui avait promis d'aider à chercher Daiki de toute façon.

-C'est mon oncle, Daiki Touhou. Et je me suis dit que tu pourrais le connaître, je suis à sa recherche. Expliquait elle. Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis des années... ajouta elle, en soupirant.

-Je comprend, je suis désolé. Je garderais les oreilles ouverts, et je pourrais toujours te contacter via Pierre si j'entends quelque chose. Proposait Il, ce qui sonnait bien aux oreilles de Riley. Mais est ce qu'il appartient à la grande famille des Touhou ? Parce que sinon je peux toujours leur demander eux, comme dit j'en connais quelques uns et puis j'imagine qu'ils doivent savoir où il est, ou au moins ce qui lui serait arrivé.

Riley soupirait un peu, mal à l'aise avec cette question. Cependant, elle essayait d'y répondre vaguement. Elle ne voulait pas devoir développer; pas par honte, mais plutôt car c'était intime à Daiki et qu'elle était toujours très prudente, Il ne fallait surtout pas prendre de risques ou s'attirer la colère de Daiki.

-Oui, il est le fils aîné de Ryota Touhou, mais il a complètement coupé les liens avec eux avant ma naissance. Ils ne seront donc d'aucune aide. De toute façon je dois encore demander à Pierre... Il doit sûrement connaître beaucoup de gens aussi.

-Ah c'est sur, il est connu à travers le monde, et puis il a accès à tout les documents et informations de la Devon SARL, et vu leur succès, ton oncle pourrait bien y avoir laissé de l'argent.

-La devon SARL ? C'est quoi ? Demandait Riley, qui n'avait jamais entendue de ça.

Leo était légèrement surpris par cela. En effet, la Devon SARL était connue à travers le monde entier, Il avait même déjà eu le droit de travailler avec eux, mais d'un côté il ne devait oublier que Riley n'avait presque jamais connue la civilisation humaine à part son temps avec son oncle et maintenant.

-C'est une très grande entreprise, donc une société qui produit et vend des articles, l'une des plus grandes dans notre monde. Elle appartient au père de Pierre, et je connais aucun dresseur pokemon qui n'a jamais acheté quelque chose chez Devon. Ils fabriquent des Pokéball, des potions, et pleins d'autre items qui ont pour but d'aider les dresseurs. Ils s'intéressent aussi pour le voyage spatial et autres domaines; j'ai moi même déjà pu collaborer avec eux. Et du coup si ton oncle est un dresseur, Il y a des chances que la Devon SARL ai des informations sur lui en tant que client.

Expliqua il, en voyant dans ses souvenirs l'énorme bâtiment à Merouville.

-Je ne savais pas... je dois en parler à Pierre, imagine ça peut me permettre de le retrouver !

Riley était toute excitée, et si elle le pouvait aurait volé jusqu'à la ligue Pokémon pour trouver Pierre.

-Je l'espère pour toi, mais tu dois attendre que Pierre revienne, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie être dérangé à la ligue, son métier y est bien trop important, et j'imagine qu'il doit avoir pas mal d'adversaires aujourd'hui, vu sa longue absence.

-Mais pourquoi sont ils si connus, les maîtres de la ligue ?

Demandait elle intriguée, commençant à comprendre le fonctionnement du pokemonde.

-Le dresseur le plus fort d'une région entière, donc quelqu'un d'imbattable qui représente la force de la région et ses valeurs, ce sont comme des mascottes ou des représentants internationaux de leur région, et ils ont une influence énorme, même jusqu'en politique pour certains. De plus, certains sont riches, possèdent de grandes entreprises, ont des liens avec des pokemon légendaires... Il peut y avoir plein de raisons. Expliqua son interlocuteur. Riley comprenait de mieux en mieux.

-Prends par exemple Pierre, fils d'un très célèbre entrepreneur, l'un des maîtres de ligue les plus jeunes, et puis mondialement connu pour ses recherches en géologie.

Ils ont beaucoup d'attention et donc pas mal d'interviews, ou de rencontres officielles à faire. De plus, tenter la ligue et donc son maître est vu comme un signe de force et de challenge pour les dresseurs, d'où beaucoup l'affrontent. Ajouta il.

Riley souriait alors, ressentant une certaine fierté. Étrangement, elle commençait à faire confiance à Pierre, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il lui permettra peut être de retrouver son oncle. Même si cette confiance était petite, c'était plus un espoir qui vivait en elle.

-C'est pour ca qu'il était dans la boîte à images il y a quelques jours non? Demandait elle, ne connaissant plus le nom de l'appareil électronique qu'elle avait pu contempler à Algatia.

-La télévision ? Oui, c'est pour ça. Leo était assez amusé par la façon de parler de Riley; on y voyait vraiment son adaptation qui se faisait mais qui resta très progressive, ce qui était parfaitement logique vu les circonstances. Ils y passent souvent, donner leur avis sur l'actualité, tout ça.

Evoli pendant ce temps avait sauté sur les genoux de son dresseur et s'y était roulé en boule.

 _Du côté de la Ligue Pokémon,_ Pierre avait fait une demi-dizaine de combats. Des dresseurs variés l'avaient défiés, certains était presque une menace, mais aucun l'avait battu. Il resta maître de la ligue.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula alors calmement à Kanto. Riley avait passé le temps à jouer avec son pokémon et evoli, posait plus de questions sur tout et sur rien à Léo, jusqu'au retour de Pierre.

Ce dernier arriva autour de 18h30 devant la petite villa, toujours sur son célèbre Métalosse. Cependant, il était bien épuisé par sa journée, ce qui se voyait par son regard.

Riley et Leo l'accueillirent alors, et Riley eu un léger sourire. Bien sûr, elle avait passé une après midi plaisante chez le chercheur qui avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise, mais elle était soulagée de revenir dans un environnement qui lui était plus familière.

-Alors cette journée à la ligue ? Demanda Leo en laissant entrer l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

\- L'habituel, j'ai eu cinq adversaires.

-Et le grand Pierre Rochard les as battu les cinq non ? Le taquina Léo, en rigolant. Il connaissait logiquement déjà la réponse.

-Bien sur, le grand Pierre est imbattable ! Répondait le dresseur en tapant une pose de vainqueur, sous les yeux amusés de Léo et Riley.

-On ne t'a vraiment jamais battu ? Demanda la jeune fille avec des grands yeux tout en s'asseyant par terre, ignorant les chaises autour. Après tout le sol était bien plus confortable, paraissait il.

Pierre semblait alors réfléchir.

-A la ligue non, depuis que j'y suis. Bien sur en privé quand je fais des combats amicaux ça peut arriver, mais ses combats sont pensés pour s'amuser et non pour gagner, et ne possèdent aucune valeur officielle. Expliquait il, tout en ignorant qu'elle était par terre. Il remarquait en attendant que sa fatigue montait, et décida de rentrer.

Arrivés à Algatia, Riley se souvenait de la discussion qu'elle avait avec Leo sur Daiki, et décida d'en parler à son hôte qui s'était assis derrière un montant de paperasse en lien avec la ligue. Il devait encore noter les adversaires qu'il avait combattu et le résultat de chaque affrontement.

-Leo et moi avons parlé. Déclara alors Riley qui s'était couché par terre sans aucun avertissement. Pierre ne put alors s'empêcher de rire en ne comprenant pas la pertinence des paroles de Riley, sans aucun contexte.

Riley fronça alors des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il trouva ça si relevant.

-Tant mieux que vous avez parlé non ? Complétait il, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. A ta place je n'aurais pas apprécié passer toute la journée en silence.

La jeune fille lu tira alors la langue, visiblement mécontente qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé terminer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Je sais mais je voulais dire ce dont nous avons parlé mais tu ne m'a pas laissée terminer. Répondait elle avec un peu d'énervement dans la voix. J'ai demandé Leo s'il connaissait mon oncle. Vu que ce n'était pas le cas il m'a dit de te demander car apparemment ton père est le chef d'un truc bizarre qui vends des trucs ? J'ai pas trop compris ni gardé le nom en tête... Je sais juste qu'il m'a dit de te demander car tu peux regarder qui à acheté chez ton père ?

Toute l'histoire avec le Devon SARL était encore bien confuse dans la tête de Riley ce qui se traduisait par le charabia qu'elle racontait. Pierre leva alors un sourcil supris par la proposition.

-Tu parle de Devon? Si ton oncle est à Hoenn c'est vrai que ça pourrait être un moyen de le retrouver; dans les autres regions par contre c'est plus difficile car Devon est surtout actif à Hoenn. Mais c'est pas très légal, et je voudrais éviter de tomber dans un scandale... Même si je te comprend. Ecoute, maintenant de toute façon tout est fermé, mais demain on peut aller au siège principal à Mérouville, j'y ai accès et je pourrais demander à mon père s'il a plus d'infos avec ton accord. Qu'en pense tu ?

Riley soupirait. Elle devait encore sociabiliser alors qu'elle détestait ça et que aujourd'hui lui était déjà largement assez avec Léo. Elle voulait presque lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas y aller seul, mais c'était son oncle q'ils cherchaient, pas celui de Pierre, s'il en avait.

-S'il le faut, même si j'aime pas les humains... mais bon, si c'est pour retrouver Daiki, je fais un effort. Répondait elle en tournant les yeux. Pierre du presque rire. Il pensait alors au progrès que Riley avait fait. Il y a quelques jours elle attaquait encore tout ce qui bougeait, ne savait rien, et maintenant elle savait s'exprimer clairement et un peu s'adapter. Cette pensée déclencha un sourire.


	12. J'ai vu une réunion

Le lendemain, les deux dresseurs se mirent rapidement en chemin pour leur destination : Mérouville. C'était la plus grande ville que Riley aura visité jusqu'à la avec Pierre.

De loin, le gratte-ciel de Devon était déjà visible. C'était le bâtiment le plus haut de la ville, peut-être même de tout Hoenn pensait Riley. Heureusement, Pierre avait déjà averti son père de leur arrivée, et ainsi ils pouvaient directement atterrir sur le toit du gratte-ciel grâce à Métalosse.

Un homme les y attendait déjà.

Pierre fut le premier à descendre de Métalosse et s'avança de suite de l'homme. Riley le suivait bien sur, mais manqua de s'étouffer en voyant les deux hommes côte à côte. On aurait dit qu'on avait cloné Pierre et vieillit de 30 ans.

-Euh Riley ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Demandait alors le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés. L'homme à ses côtés, visiblement plus âgé mais à la même couleur de cheveux, semblait tout autant troublé.

Après s'être à peu près calmée, Riley expliqua:

-Mais on dirait qu'on t'a cloné Pierre, vous vous ressemblez trop !

Pierre eut alors un sourire bien gêné, ne sachant pas si cette remarque était un compliment ou plutôt une insulte.

-Merci, je suppose ? Répondait il toujours autant gêné et confus face à la jeune femme. Cependant, l'homme à ses côtés se contenta de sourire, et le pris comme compliment.

-Tant mieux qu'on se ressemble, entre père et fils ! Déclara il, en secouant la main de Riley. Je suis M. Rochard, le père de notre célèbre Pierre. J'envisage que tu est Riley ? Se présenta il. Riley fit alors oui de la tête, et laissa la parole à Pierre qui fit vite un câlin à son père.

-Je suis venu pour te demander si tu connaissais un certain Daiki Touhou ou s'il était possible de regarder sur le registre des clients de Devon. C'est d'une importance capitale.

Le père de Pierre semblait alors perplexe de la demande; son fils n'avait jamais demandé un tel service, surtout qu'il savait que ce n'était pas énormément légal.

-Dans la théorie c'est possible, oui. Je voudrais cependant connaître la raison pour laquelle vous cherchez cet homme.

Répondait il, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, avec un regard suspicieux. Pierre était alors déjà prêt à répondre, mais Riley fit son meilleur regard de chien battu, tout en se faisant petite à côté du jeune homme qu'elle accompagnait. Avec une petite voix elle annonça alors:

-C'est m-mon oncle... je l'ai plus vu depuis siiiiiiii longtemps... je voudrais taaant le retrouver...

Riley se força alors à avoir quelques larmes aux coins des yeux, telle une petite fille.

-En effet ce Daiki est l'oncle de Riley. On voudrait le retrouver, mais pour cela on a besoin des informations que Devon possède. Par exemple si l'on observe qu'il fait souvent des achats dans une même ville on pourrait en déduire ou il habite. Rajouta Pierre. Son père semblait alors à peu près conquis, même si toujours perplexe. Il n'aimait pas toute cette histoire, et Il y avait sûrement un moyen plus facile de retrouver ce dénommé Daiki. Mais Il pouvait difficilement refuser à son fils.

-Bon, parce que c'est toi qui me demande, Pierre. Suivez moi. Repondait il en leur faisant un signe de la main. Il ouvra alors une porte menant à des escaliers, et le trio arriva en quelques mètres dans le bureau de M. Rochard. Tout en marchant, Riley observa tout autour d'elle.

L'homme dans la cinquantaine alluma son ordinateur, et en quelques clicks ouvrait une banque de données. Pleins de noms y figuraient. Dans la banque de recherche, Il commençait alors à taper le nom de l'oncle de Riley. Cette dernière observa alors avec impatience l'écran. Et la : son nom s'afficha. Daiki Touhou. Noir sur blanc. Le visage de Riley s'illuminait alors, et se tourna vers Pierre, qui semblait tout autant heureux.

-Son dernier achat remonte d'il y a 15 minutes... juste dans le ventre pokemon au coin de la rue! Si vous vous dépêchez vous pouvez peut être encore le trouver! S'exclama M.Rochard, en montrant d'un doigt l'écran. Riley voulait alors déjà courir hors du bureau, mais Pierre la rattrapait par la main.

-Attend Riley, tu te sens vraiment prête? Demandait il alors, la voix remplie de douceur. Riley, d'un ton déterminé, le rassura alors.

-J'ai attendu tant d'années, je ne veux pas encore attendre plus longtemps. Je veux savoir pourquoi, mais aussi voir comment il a changé. C'est ma famille, tu sais.

Ses yeux dorés regorgeait de force et de détermination, étaient dirigés vers ceux de Pierre. Ils restaient alors quelques instants, se regardant yeux dans yeux. Ils étaient prêts.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Riley et Pierre dirent au revoir au père du maître de la ligue, puis grâce au metalosse arrivèrent devant le magasin au coin de la rue. Les deux regardaient partout autour d'eux, mais après plusieurs minutes Riley soupirait. Ils l'avaient raté.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, au moins maintenant on sait qu'il vit encore et qu'il est à Hoenn. On le retrouvera.

La rassura Pierre, en mettant une main sur son épaule. Riley essayait alors un petit sourire, mais sa tristesse était bien visible sur les traits de son visage. Elle regardait tout les gens se promenant sur rue, se disant qu'un d'eux aurait pu être son oncle si seulement elle avait été ici plus tôt. La rue si peuplée et colorée semblait alors grise à ses yeux.

Mais c'est alors à cet instant - Riley toujours les yeux rivés sur les passants - que le PokeNAV de Pierre se fit remarquable en sonnant. Ce dernier, en voyant le numéro de son père, décrocha sans hésitation.

-Allo papa?

Riley n'entendait pas ce que l'homme a l'autre bout du fil disait, mais elle vit le visage de Pierre s'illuminer. Une bonne nouvelle, déduisait elle. La conversation de père et fils ne durait alors pas longtemps, et Pierre fit signe à Riley de s'approcher.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi mais tu dois m'attendre ici, promis?

Riley avait le regard surpris. Avait ils retrouvé Daiki? Mais Riley savait que ce serait trop beau. Elle fit un petit oui de la tête, et Pierre courra dans le magasin.

Il se rappelait de la description que Riley avait faite. Blond, cheveux moyennement longs, yeux bleus, lunettes, une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. Cet homme avait sûrement changé - Mais c'était la seule piste qu'il avait.

"Il est de nouveau dans le magasin! Dépêche toi Pierre!" Étaient les mots à l'instant que son père lui avait dirigé.

Le jeune homme cherchait alors une chevelure blonde, parcourait le magasin des yeux mais aussi à pied. Heureusement, que peu de clients y étaient, et ne l'empêchaient pas de sa mission. Il se dirigea alors vers la caisse. Car l'homme recherché sera bien obligé d'y passer.

C'est alors la que l'hypothèse de Pierre se prouva. Un homme dans sa quarantaine, un sac rempli d'achats la main semblait vouloir retourner un article auparavant acheté. Une longue mèche sur le côté droit de ses cheveux était tressée avec une perle verte au bout. Il avait également un peu de barbe au menton. Il portait un long manteau gris, qui était déchiré sur les bords, mais qui présenta de nombreux ornements. Son pantalon était turquoise foncé, et il portait des bottes en cuir brun.

Pierre se rapprocha alors, et lorsque l'homme avait terminé à la caisse et marchait vers la sortie, Il se racla la gorge.

-Pardon, vous êtes bien M. Touhou?

Demandait Pierre poliment, derrière l'homme. Le blond s'arrêta alors et soupira.

-Ça depend, si vous cherchez le vieux idiot vous êtes à la mauvaise adresse. Disait Il visiblement énervé, tout en restant de dos à Pierre.

-Je cherche un dénommé Daiki, et je m'excuse de vous déranger. Repondait Pierre, un peu mal à l'aise. L'homme se retourna alors, et semblait surpris de voir Pierre.

-Le maître de la ligue de Hoenn? Je vois pas vraiment de raison pour laquelle vous me chercheriez. C'est le vieux qui vous a envoyé ? Je savais qu'il avait de l'influence, mais alors la je suis presque impressionné. Donc que voulez vous de moi ?

Sa voix était remplie de dégoût vis à vis à ce dénommé "vieux". Pierre se gratta alors la nuque, et essayait d'expliquer.

-Je ne sais pas qui est ce "vieux" mais je vous cherche parce que j'ai une amie qui a beaucoup envie de vous revoir. Elle est juste devant le magasin, et meurs sûrement d'impatience.

Pierre essayait de sourire le plus possible, et montra du doigt la sortie du magasin en même temps. Et la, La mine de l'homme blond s'éclaircit. Dans sa pensée, l'image de trois personnes s'affichaient. Sa mère, avec qui il avait eu une relation relativement bonne avant de quitter sa famille il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années, sa sœur, Dana, et Riley, sa nièce qu'il pensait morte. Donc aucune des trois lui semblaient possibles, sa mère et sa sœur étaient elles toujours dans le domaine familial sous le pouvoir de son père.

Cependant, Daiki accepta. De toute façon il devait sortir du magasin, donc il verra cette personne s'il le voulait ou pas. Il repris alors les sacs qu'il avait posé à terre, et sortit du magasin, avec Pierre qui le suivait.

Riley était pendant ce temps de dos. Elle avait commencée à s'ennuyer, s'était assise sur le trottoir en regardant l'autre côté de la rue. Elle avait mis l'une des chemises et l'un des pantalons de Pierre, mais on pouvait toujours voir ses cornes et sa queue.

-Riley! Regarde qui est la! L'appela alors Pierre. La jeune fille se leva alors d'un bond, se retourna. Daiki, en même temps, en entendant ce nom, était bouche bée. Leurs regards se croisèrent en même temps. Leurs corps ne bougeait plus. Ils était à 10 mètres l'un de l'autre; et le moment semblait comme pétrifié. L'un regardait l'autre avec le même regard: La surprise et le déni. "Mais ce n'était pas possible, ça peut pas être vrai". La même pensée. Aucun des deux osaient alors bouger.

Pierre, qui était debout plus proche de Daiki, les regarda à tout de rôle.

-Et bien vous avez l'air contents de vous voir. Disait Il presque d'un ton sarcastique; Mais les deux n'écoutaient pas ses paroles . Doucement, des larmes, pures et cristallines, remplirent les yeux des deux Touhou. La scène était si innocente, et doucement, uniquement la joie profonde inonda ce coin de rue de Mérouville.

Riley pris alors la parole d'abord. Son regard n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-C-C'est toi?

Sa voix était haute, enfantine. Tel un chiot elle n'osa pas, était craintive. Quoi si elle avait tort? Mais son vis à vis, de sa voix plus grave et masculine, confirmait.

-Riley..? Ça fait.. si longtemps...

Le regard de l'homme était lui rempli d'amour tel un père à ses enfants.

Ainsi, les deux semblaient sortir de leur stase. Leurs pas étaient lents au départ, l'un vers l'autre. Mais s'accéléraient à chaque fois que leurs pieds touchèrent le sol. Riley, d'un bond, saura alors dans les bras de son oncle, tout en pleurant. Daiki la serrait fortement dans ses bras, et ils restaient ainsi quelques instants. Ils avaient l'impression que le monde autour d'eux s'était volatilisé.


End file.
